kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galactic Nova
Nova (originally NOVA), the great galactic comet, is a giant clockwork comet made out of random pieces of debris and machinery that appears in Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra. He has the ability to grant one wish when summoned, but can only be summoned by harnessing the power from the Dream Fountains of planets surrounding Pop Star. He was summoned by Kirby to make peace between the sun and moon of Pop Star, who were fighting at the time. But when Kirby was about to make his wish, Marx knocked Kirby aside and wished for control over Pop Star. Nova begins a collision course towards Pop Star to fulfill Marx's wish. However, the sun and moon hold Nova back for just enough time so Kirby could fly into Nova and disable his heart. Nova's heart serves as a boss battle which involves shooting at the pillars surrounding Nova's actual heart, which are guarded by auto-turrets. When all of the pillars are destroyed, Nova short-circuits and the left side of his body blows up. After Kirby beats Marx, he flies into the destroyed part of Nova, thus causing a chain reaction that creates a massive explosion. Nova was seemingly destroyed, as his body was shown to have shattered to pieces, but Marx on the other hand was known to have just barely survived. By merging himself with the wreckage of Nova, Marx becomes the powerful Marx Soul. It was also known that one time (though exactly when is not known), Meta Knight summoned Nova, and wished to fight "the greatest warrior in the galaxy". Nova fulfills his wish by releasing and summoning Galacta Knight, a warrior sealed away because of his power. Meta Knight fought Galacta Knight, but managed to win. It is likely that Meta Knight summoned Nova after the events of Milky Way Wishes, due to the fact that Nova reassembles from pieces that seemingly come from the distant space. Also, the hole in the upper right corner of his face is larger, and one of his eyes is partly closed, like when Kirby defeated Nova's heart. Physical Appearance ]] Nova is a large, mechanical comet made in the shape of a pocket watch. Nova's center is designed to look like a sun, and he has a shooting star above his right eye. All around the edges of Nova are seemingly random items. Going clockwise the items are: a weathervane, a telescope, a wind-up key, a drafting compass, a globe (strangely absent in ''Kirby Super Star's official artwork), two Christmas tree lights, a pendulum, a twisted pocket watch, a triangular ruler, several piano keys, a compass, and a light bulb. Nova has two pale blue eyes and a cat-like mouth. Nova has a small hole on the upper right corner of his face (made larger after Kirby defeats his heart). The back of him shows four nozzles from his main engine cluster. Trivia *It is interesting to note that in the description text of Marx Soul,it states that he "absorbed a Nova's power" instead of simply saying Nova, whether or not this is a translation error is not known. However if it isn't, then it would seem to indicate the existence of more than one Nova, although there is only one in question that is ever seen throughout the series. Category:Characters